riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe Rivera
Europe! (200,000 Years Before Earth - February 7th 3291) The continent that many people believed that was formed on Earth over a hundred and fifty million years ago, but they were wrong. Europe was formed on Planet Rivera after the birth of the heart known as Europe Highland Rivera or Jerry Rivera for short. Jerry Rivera was considered to be the continent himself. Through out many years of Jerry's Growth more and more countries began to form in Europe, until at the age of 17 when the whole continent of Europe went to war with one another during the 1st century. World War II Adolf Hitler a ruthless Nazi leader who vows to try and make the world a better place later gives Rivera himself the whole Eastern side of Nazi Germany for future use in an all out attack on the Soviet Union if planned. Jerry refused it at first for on the count that he had respect for the Soviets' but Hitler enragedly threatened that his own Continent would never forgive his treason if he refuses to do as he commands. In 1941 Jerry sent a large Invasion force from Rebel GermanyTo Invade the Soviet Union. After 2 Years Propaganda has been spreading through out all the front lines across the Soviet boarder saying that Rivera was nothing but a heartless Choryt. As the war raged from both the East and the West the United States was already on the verge of conquering the Pacific Islands and was well on their way for launching the most biggest Invasion of Europe in the history of Man. On June 7th Operation Overlord was unleashed on the shores of France. pushing back the Germans nonstop all the way into the Country side. Rivera knew that the Holocaust to get rid off Jews was about to begin so he ordered his forces of the R.G.A.F To liberate all Concentrations Camp that they spot, until the year 1945 when Rivera launched an attack on Nazi Soil in Camp Czechoslovakia. Hitler brutally outraged launched an Invasion of Rebel Germany beginning a large Civil War After being pushed all the way to the City of Frankfurt and almost defeated the Russians arrive forcing the Nazi's to flee in complete panic. Then with the combined forces of both Rebel Germany and the Soviet Union the Nazi Capital is over thrown and the war in Europe has finally been brought to an end. Vietnam Era 1953-1984 Due to the spread of a certain darkness that has mysteriously occurred from withing Rivera's soul, Jerry Rivera has unleashed North Vietnam across the DML Boarder launching an Invasion of South Vietnam. South Vietnam was controlled and ruled by Sakura Haruno, she was not ready for war, but once Jerry crossed the boarder, and onto her soil war had been declared. Since the fall of 1953, Sakura Chan struggled to hold as much of her land as possible, but she could not hold out against Jerry’s Powerful N.V.A (North Vietnamese Army.) After crushing many of Sakura’s defenses, Jerry now lays on the Outskirts of the ancient City of Hue. Capturing the city of Hue will open up the rode to her capital of Saigon, plus the rest of her country. Jerry sent an army over 43,000 troops to march to the city of hue which marked the beginning of the Tet Offensive. Sakura did not intend to let the city go without a fight, around December 29th 1954, she filled the city with forces from the south and the retreating forces from the north, awaiting the Tet Offensive. At around 9:30 Am, in the beginning of 1955, Jerry hammered his forces into the city receiving furious fire from snipers Machine gun nest, and Roadblocks. In two days he took control of the Palace sending more and more forces flooding in the city, block by block were taken and Sakura’s forces was finally fleeing across the West Bridge. The city of Hue was captured and the rode to Saigon now lays open for Divide and Conquering. SAIGON 1958-1964 Sakura angrily sent her fist into the wall when she heard that Hue had fallen. She also knew that her capital was sure to be next. She had to do what means necessary to try and slow down Jerry’s advance, and her main target was his supply lines, that were being moved from the DML Boarder. In the beginning of January 1958, many ambushes have occurred all over from behind Jerry’s lines taking out his ammo dumps, oil refineries and convoys, supplying his men. Throughout 1958, these attacks continued on, and on non-stop, but Sakura knows that if Jerry ever found out about the War Fighters, he would send his forces out to attack and wipe them all out. In the end of 1958, nearly a quarter of Jerry’s supplies have been shattered, and Jerry’s men lacked food, fuel, and ammunition for battle. Jerry was loosing a lot of his patience with all of these insane attacks that have been occurring behind his lines throughout 1958. He can picture in his head Sakura smirking at him, but on the crash of 62, one of Jerry’s scouts captured major footage of the Guerrilla War Fighters camps located in the jungle on the outskirts of Saigon. In the night while they were enjoying good food, hidden in the shadows, Jerry’s troops, moved in for the attack. A shot was fired and the north charged out of the darkness shooting the War Fighters. By the time of dawn Sakura’s chance of stopping Jerry’s advance has been eliminated. Saigon was attacked by noon, when Jerry’s N.V.A forces hooked up with a group of armed Civilians known as the Viet Kong. Having to reduce the city to ruble, by massive street battles the N.V.A captures one block after another in the capital city. Citizens building barricades and shooting anything coming their way, but the N.V.A was too many. Finally In the beginning of 1964, Saigon was captured, and the South began to run back to the cities that were left in their control. NARUTO ARRIVES 1965 Sakura had tears coming down her cheek. She failed to protect her country from Jerry Rivera, and nearly a third of her forces were wiped out, but it gets worst, Jerry now plans to bring order to South Vietnam, by taking over the whole country by taking the three major cities that remained in her control. Jerry took control of Lang Tri in 10 days and then began marching east to capture Hoi Chan. Hoi Chan fell In 9 days up Jerry’s forces, finally putting his advance to a stop. U.S Marines stormed the coast putting Bullet holes In N.V.A Heads. “Naruto!” Jerry Snorted as he saw Naruto being dropped off by helicopter sending more troops to aid Sakura’s forces. Now it was Jerry’s turn to fight for his life, as he was pushed back on the outskirts of Lu Tri. American fighters covered a third of his forces with Napalm, realizing the situation was hopeless, Jerry finally retreated. Sakura knew that she still had a chance of beating Jerry Rivera. OPERATION GAME WARDEN 1965 Sakura kissed Naruto Uzumaki on the cheek. Thanks for coming Naruto, she said with a smile, as Naruto blushed. Please Sakura Chan, call me the United States, and Jerry is now in a world of trouble, he said as he watched Sakura smile even bigger. Jerry was fuming with rage, now that Naruto has joined the fight, now beating Sakura was not going to be easy. Naruto and Sakura unleashed a counter offensive that pushed Jerry’s forces to the Mekong River, over looks useful to Jerry. However two of his boats were later ambushed by Vietcong forces hidden behind trees rocks, and bushes. The boats moved with all of their speed trying to get out of the lines of fire, but one was blown by an RPG. Operation Game Warden has begun. On October 14 1965, a group of boats dropped of troops on a beach, but came under fire, by Viet Cong forces. Naruto’s forces surged forward receiving cover from both helicopters and boats. Jerry sent helicopters to battle also, but although well armored they were slower than Naruto’s Huey's. One of Jerry’s defense towers were blown to bits, by one of Naruto’s Hueys, and finally Jerry’s lines broke and the United States began to overwhelm all of his supplies. Operation Game Warden was over. Forms Of Rivera / Young Rivera / Diablo Rivera / U-Rivera / Hunter Rivera / Ecto-1 Rivera / Dodger Rivera / Human Rivera / GT Rivera / UCAV Rivera / Harrier Rivera / Whirl Rivera / Helo Rivera / Planetary Rivera / U-Rivera 2 / Ultimate Whirl / Ultimate U-Rivera / Godzilla 2000 / Phantom Rivera / Battlecruiser / Rivera Bandicoot / Riviera 3 Stooge Era Curly's Re Awakening Rivera was one of the second Stooges during the 1930's before he met Moe Howard In Brooklyn New York On June 4th 1937, where they teamed up and organized their own comedy film known as the Three Stooges. Throughout the years Rivera filmed each Stooge Short until 1952 when Jerome Howard suffered a heart stroke and died, Rivera stood there in pain while Moe cried over the death of his brother,Rivera sent the news to Shemp Howard who was Moe's oldest brother who met Rivera in 1941. Shemp automatically races over to the scene and helps with Curly's funeral, but Rivera had other plans in mind. He attended the funeral with Moe, Shemp, and Larry then dropped them off to their homes then drove off vanishing into the night fog. The next Day Rivera returned to Home peace Cemetery where he began to construct a new potion, that was clearly known as the Live Stock Mansas A potion that is dedicated to bringing somebody back from the dead without zombfying them. The project was very unique, but there was one little flaw with his project. Rivera needed the exact ingredients to reawaken curly, he would need his ashes, and his body, the liquid of the potion is made up of Water from the Sea Of Stock located In the continent of Jeromoria On planet Rivera. Ghost Of Adolf Hitler Rivera Federation War 2164 - 2289 Death Rivera I Death Rivera II Death Highland Rivera.jpg|Highland Rivera after the Incident At Osborn Industries ends up with 4 Arms attached to the Jet Pack. He is set to be looking down with Jealousy at Carl and Blossom having the Time Of their lives. PyS-snghWzic1i9umt6j-Q.jpg|Highland Seen on Chicago's City Information Sign. PhotoFunia-a73583.jpg|Rivera Federation Controlled Chicago, Germany Square. PhotoFunia-a70db2.jpg|Rivera Federation City New Gunghollow, Torques Plaza. 904686-thedarkness.jpg|Highland Rivera 17 Years after Death Rivera emerges from the Dead as Darkness Rivera. World war II by menduza.jpg|Highland looking At the Field of Battle during the Battle Of Camp Czechoslovakia. -large--AnimePaper-wallpapers Yoake-Mae-Yori-Ruri-Iro-Na cybil 47781.jpg|Princess Lunra Highland Rivera. The Superior Lover of Highland Rivera. 2004_spiderman_2_009.jpg|Highland Rivera Plotting A way how to get Revenge On Carl for Screwing with Blossom his little Sister and Love Interest since a little Girl.